Lightning Bliss (Apocalypse Bronalysis)
Lightning Bliss, introduced in Chapter 1: Not a Blissful Place, is an ascended alicorn from the wartime era accidentally sent 156 years into the future by a wayward spell. Lightning Bliss is a "mane" character in Fallout: Equestria – Apocalypse Bronalysis. History Past At some point she met and married a Dragon Ball Z Frost Demon named Sub Zero. She also joined the Bronalysis Community and was assigned to Stable 45A. Present On the onset of the apocalypse she got angry at a guard outside Stable 45A who refused to let her husband in. She accidentally cast a time travel spell sending herself and her husband 156 years into the future. Not realizing she had time traveled she enter the now abandoned stable 45A and ends up surrounded by feral ghouls of her former friends. Luckily she is saved by Robin0928. Upon seeing him she concludes that she must be dreaming, but Robin snaps her out of that thought and they escape through Stable 45B. While scavenging in the untouched stable 45B they come across the skeleton of Sweetie Bloom whom Lightning insists upon giving a proper burial to. Character Personality Lightning Bliss is a kind hearted, caring, friendly alicorn mare. She is also has a primarily positive outlook on life prior to being thrust into the wasteland. After time traveling to the Equestria Wasteland she began to stuggle with the crippling depression knowing most of her friends are dead or horrifying monsters. Excessive amounts of gore or death make her physically sick and she has an aversion to killing, despite knowing it is a necessary evil of the wasteland. She tires to be the moral compass of the group since Robin is a bit harder to the wasteland and she is still bright eyed and ranbow-tailed to many of the horrors of the wastes. Tagged Skills Sneak Science Speech Traits Alicorn Status You posses the ability of flight and magic and some may even regale you as a goddess like Celestia and Luna. However others hate you due to the modern wasteland’s prejudice against alicorns. Unique dialogue options are available for curtain pony. You are also able to learn special spells regular Unicorns can’t learn. Small Frame You are not quite as big as other ponies, but that never slowed you down. You can't carry as much, but you are more agile. Perks Full list of Blissy's perks can be found here. Notable Equipment none currently Relationships Sub Zero Lighning's slightly shy Dragon Ball Z Frost Demon husband. Robin0928 A long time friend who have collaborated with Lighting Bliss on many videos before the megaspells fell. After the megaspells fell Lightning reset her friend, now transformed into a ghoul, when he came to her rescue in Sable 45A when she is attacked by feral ghouls of her former friends. Whiteboard Though he existed before the megaspells fell, Lightning did not meet him until after Robin came to her rescue in Stable 45A after the magaspells had fallen. He is the AI contained in Robin's pipbuck. Category:Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Pegasus ponies